Bertrand Takes the Stage
'Bertrand Takes the Stage '''is the 7th story mission in ''inFamous 2. Description Introduction Kuo contacts Cole and laments that she's lost the trail on Wolfe's wherabouts and is frantic becauses she know's he's as good as dead once the Militia extract the information they need from him. Zeke also panics and reminds Cole that Wolfe's the reason they are in New Marais. Kuo then tells the gang that if they can get the leader of the Milita, Joseph Bertand III to talk, he'll know where he is. Kuo then adds that Bertand is elusive most of the time, but thankfully he's giving a speech in a few hours at St.Ignatius. Cole then heads to a building right by St. Ignatius. He then tells Zeke that he'll stay out of sight until Bertrand makes his appearance. Two hours later, Cole makes his way inside the rally. Speak of the Devils In comes Bertrand, leader of the Militia that Cole has had such a hard time with. Bertrand has assembled an impressive crowd before St. Ignatius, comprised of mostly those who would love to see Cole fall. He has used his political power to title Cole "The Demon of Empire City" and convince everyone listening there that Cole is a menace to New Marias. Zeke's disgusted that Bertrand is berating Cole and tells him they should leave and figure out another way to save Wolfe, but Cole,(who's used to people talking trash about him) tells them that they have no choice and that Zeke doesn't have to stay at the rally if he doesn't want to. Zeke replies that he isn't going anywhere. Bertrand then brags about the Militia and that these "guardians" of the city are all that stands between the people and the "freaks." Right on cue, a random citizen notices one of the "freaks" on top of the stage scaffolding. This sends everyone into a panic, except for Bertrand, who tasks his Militia to dealing with the monster. Cole immediately jumps to into the fray and takes on several members of the Corrupted. Once Cole has dealt with the monsters, Bertrand takes off mocking Cole for attempting to have a chat with. The Chase Knowing this might be his only chance, Cole takes off in pursuit of Bertrand's fancy limousine. Using grindwires to keep up, Cole chases Bertrand through half the city before catching him in his limo. Bertrand calmly brushes off Cole's threats before Cole gets hit in the head with the skid of a Militia helicopter. Once Cole takes it out, Zeke contacts him about the "shirtless inbred crocodile freaks" that Cole had the pleasure of fighting as well as a weird device on Gafney Street that Cole should check out. Trivia *This mission was the first entire mission to be publicy seen in a gameplay footage of inFamous 2. **The footage also featured a power not featured in the retail copy of the game - an unnamed power functioning as a horizonal Induction Launch. **A new gameplay footage was later released of the same trailer, featuring Cole's new render. ***Judging by this second footage, this mission was initially designed to be the introduction mission. **After this mission is finished, members of the Corrupted will randomly appear on certain locations. **The Electromagnetic Shockwave was dubbed as "TK-Blast" in the footage. **Cole can catch up with the limo, stand in front of it, without any reaction from Bertrand or his driver. If Cole jumps up on the limo's roof from in front, he will still jump from the rear of the limo in the cutscene. Category:Missions Category:InFamous 2 Missions